The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a robust disease-resistant flowering variety having rich orange-red buds that open to form blooms with loosely-arranged petals having a salmon-pink upper side coloring and golden-yellow reverse side coloring with a strong tea fragrance and slightly arching growth.